The overall aim is to finish ongoing projects prior to retirement. Completion of work on the relationship between tumor antigenicity and the success of immunotherapy has top priority. Next to this, as much as possible of ongoing work on vaccination against MuLV-induced leukemias will be completed. Within the confines of time available, other ongoing experimental and theoretial projects will be concluded.